1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions based on polyorganosiloxanes containing cationically crosslinkable functional groups and to the preparation of antiadhesive coatings therefrom, as well as final articles comprising a solid substrate, at least one face surface of which is rendered antiadhesive by coating same with such functional polyorganosiloxanes and then effecting the crosslinking thereof via photochemical activation or by an electron beam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to this art to prepare antiadhesive coating compositions based on a polyorganosiloxane containing functional groups (of the epoxy or vinyl ether type, and the like) to which an onium salt is added as a cationic initiator for the crosslinking thereof (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,450,360, 4,576,999 and 4,640,967).
It has been observed that the best results are obtained using onium salts in which the anion is SbF.sub.6.sup.- ; initiators containing this type of anion, however, present toxicity risks.